Unexpected Turn
by Hyper Kirby
Summary: HIATUS
1. Two Different Worlds

**Authours Notes: Bleh. I re-wrote this entire ficclet, cause I really didn;t like the way it was going to the one before. -sighs- It's still the same plot and everything, but more descriptive, and long. I just didn't like all the spelling errors, and all of the rushing through things, and pointless scenes.**

**So anyway, same thing as before. I hope to get the same amount of reviews! -heheh-**

**No flamers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Final Fantasy , X, or X-2 characters, they all belong to Square Enix. But the plot, and what they say are mind, unless the quotes like' This is my story' are in there, they aren't mine, they're Sqare Enix's aswell. Kay?**

**

* * *

**

My daily routine is simple. Really. It is. I wake up, around 5:30 A.M or so, i'll shower, and get changed, I will make my way out of my room, and down the stairs into the basement, where I will meet with the Leader. Chaos is his name.

Chaos, Leader of the Wolf Clan. Zanarakan's toughest clan to ever exist in Zanarkand.

Now, you might be wondering why I would be refering to him as leader of the Wolf Clan, well that's because he is.

Chaos is my mother's brother, and my dad's good friend. He is mine, and my twin brother, Shuyin's uncle. He's preatty cool. He's in this whole Clan thing, he lives in a ware-house, with the other wolf members. He is iften found in the basement, his own are which is off-limits, unless you're asked to go down there, or it's an emergency. Sometimes, afew of the girls go down there to seek his expert advice.

Now, why would my brother Shuyin and I be with Chaos, instead of our mother and Jecht, well that's because our dad's violent. He's in rehab, trying to get his shit together, and my mom, well, who knows. She's with him, just.. living in his mansion until he returns.

She thought it'd be better for us to be in a "safer enviroment." There's nothing safe about it, our clan is worst enemies with The Blitz Clan, a bunch of muscle headed wanna-be's, who think they're cool cause they play blitz ball.

Big fuckin' deal.

Now, I guesse I should tell you afew things about our clan.

Besides being tough, Shu and I, who are both eighteen, and the first two to be apart of the clan, are going to be the next leaders of the clan, after Chaos' death. Whether it be murder, or of natural causes.

To be apart of the Clan, the guys must either fight Shuyin, or myself, or, if you're a girl, you have to sleep with either Shuyin or myself, but if we decline, then the first person who asks gets her for the night.

The show you're a Wolve, you get a ranked tattoo of a wolve, males on their left bicept, and for the girls, they get it on their lower back, or on their left bicept. For the ranking it goes something like this:

If you're a leader, you get a tattoo of a black wolf, and if you're a close member, like Shuyin's lover Lenne, who he had been dating since he was fourteen, then you would get an indigo coloured wolf. And lastly if you were a member, you'd get a red wolf tattoo.

And if you had no tattoo's, then you weren't a wolf, plain and simple.  
After changing into my school uniform, yes, at my school, you had to wear the required uniform. Who knew why, it was a new rule, made last year. The uniform was easy, the guys were beige coloured pants, and a navy blue polo with the school logo, you also got a blazer which wasn't required.

If you were a girl, you got to wear the short plaid pleated skirt, either knee-length or short.. like what most girls wore, and then they were a navy blue girls v-neck shirt with a collar, they also wore the navy blazer and knee length socks.

The uniform sucked ass. Literally.

My closest friends attended the same school I went to: Zanarakand A-East High. They were always there for me. Shu and Lenne, Lulu and Wakka, Baralai and Paine and Dona.. somehow, she was spreading rumours that we were dating. We weren't really friends, but she just kept hanging around me. Then ther was Seymour, he wasn;t my friend, more-so my enemy, somehow he was a wolf. No one really liked him.

After changing, I banged on Shuyin's door. "Get up, Chaos wants to see us." Hearing footsteps, Lenne opened the door, clad in her plaid mini skirt, blue shirt and blue blazer she smiled warmly at me, she was one of my good friends, kinda like my sister, her, Shu and I were close. "Ti, he's already downstairs." she told me. I nod, grinning sheepishly, I rush downstairs.

"Sorry i'm late." I tell them, offering a sheepish smile. Shuyin and Chaos shake their heads, Chaos grinning, and Shuyin almost laughing. "What?" I ask.

"You're shirt is inside out." Shuyin explains. I take notice to how organzied he looks in the school uniform. I rolled my eyes. "Fuck off." Chaos laughed at our antics, when we settled down, I had a seat, and Chaos explained our "mission"

Yes, Chaos had missions for the gang, Shu and I. He wanted the Blitz clan's leader, Geha dead, so we would often go on missions, and try to find his wear-abouts. Today was no different.

"I need you, Shu and a few others to go to Club Pyrefly, there, you will stop a fight that's to take place tonight. You will most likly see Geha, and his little possee. Wipe them out, as much as possible, but make sure as much as the Innocent as possible make it out alright, okay? You will go to the club at 8'"

By Innocent, Chaos meant: The innocent teenagesr, partying without a care in the world. We both nodded, and made our way to school.

* * *

Rich, and lonely. Two perfect ways to describe this teenager. At eighteen, she was already to be wed to someone she didn't love. Someone she didn't want to love. He went by the name of Katashi. A very wealthy man. A very perverted man. As long as Sophie, Yuna's stepmother had money, that's all that mattered. Right?

She attended a very rich school, Zanarkand A-East High. Sometimes, she just wanted to get out. To be free. What would it be like, to do things on your own? That was something she'd never know.

Until tonight.

"Hey, Yuna!" a voice called, from down the halls of the highschool.

"Hey, Komi." Yuna greeted. (Komi's only in this ficcie for a bit! No romance between her and the originals happens though!) "Hey, I got that outfit for tonight. I asked Chi to slide it uner your bed. Meet me at your gates by 10:30 PM. My boyfriend. Geha will be waiting for us inside the club"

Yuna knew nothing about Ggeha's buisness with the clan, so she smiled and nodded.

Komi was Yuna's best friend at the time. She was a daredevil, and loved to go clubbing, epecially with her friends, and boyfriend Geha, who was apart of some Blitz Clan. As Komi told her. "Is that why you have the Blitzball tattoo on your back?" Yuna would often ask. And Komi would nod.

* * *

The two girls made their way into school. "You miss Katashi?" Komi asked.

Yuna shook her head in disgust. "Yevon no. I only have to marry him so Sophia can get a hold of their fortune. She hasn't admitted it to me yet, but it's obviouis, that gold-digger will not stop unless she has money."

"Figures." Komi stated. Yuna laughed.

Clad in their short skirted uniform, Yuna rolled her eyes, and sighed heavily as she heard Katashi's voice.. and another womens aswell.

"You lied to me you bastard! I gave you the god damned money, and here you go, spending it on some whore! Just because you go here, to A-East, the rich school, doesn't mean i'm letting you off easy, y'hear?" Rikku snapped, pushing a boy into the lockers. "Wonder what's going on.." Yuna murmered, looking at a group of girls circle a man. "Katashi, you better answere me!" the blonde girl threatened.

Hearing his name, Yuna wandered over to them. "Excuse me, may I ask what the problem is"  
A girl with long brown hair looked up. "You see. It doesn't really concern you.." At the time, a group of guys were wandering down the hall, eyes averted to two unfamilier faces.

"It does, he's my fiance.." her voice lowered so only the brunette could hear.

"Oh, I see." Lenne said with a smile. "Your fiance owes my friend, Rikku a bit of money. He's lied to her, and he deserves whatever RIkku gives him." she explained. Lulu and Paine watched Yuna, not knowing her personality. Usually they could tell by look at a person. But this girl was rather difficult to pick out.

"What's going on?" Shuyin asked as he stood by Lenne. "Rikku's getting mad, and that girl there is going to yell at him. Where you you boys?" she then asked.

"Talking to Principal Wesly about our "Terrible Behaviour" on Frida-" He was cut off by Yuna.

"KATASHI!" Yuna fumed. The group of boys had come up to the girls, watching as Yuna began swearing at her fiance. "I can explain.." he mumbled.

"No, you will not Yevon Damed explain anything. You've lied on several accounts, and right now, i've had it!" she yelled. "I can't believe Sophia thought this arranged marriage would work. You've done nothing but been a pain in all our asses, now you will pay the girl now. And if not, i'm sure our mother would love to hear this one!" Her voice was raised, and her hit Katashi.

"You will not do that again!" he snapped, hitting her back. She sighed. "Hey, that's no way to treat a girl.." a voice spoke up. Turning Yuna was greeted by a pair of azure eyes. "I can handle it." she murmered.

"Well, Pay her!" Yuna stepped away, annoying the throbbing pain on her cheek. She walked away, throwing her hands in the air. "I never wanted to marry you anyways"

Paine and Lulu smiled. "We like this girl already."

* * *

"Yuna, darling!" an overly sweet voice called. She sighed. "Yes, mother?" she replied. After school, she decided to come straight home. If she was going to a club, then she would need rest. Sophia walked out of the rather large lounge, and towards her daughter. "Katashi's parents are here. You've got alot of explaining to do, missy." she snapped in a low voice. She sighed. Plastering an elegent smile on her face, she walked into the lounge, sitting beside her mother. "Chi, go make us some tea." Sophia said to the maid. Chi nodded, leaving the group of adults.

"Katashi, here has said you, Yuna, had slapped him today infront of everyone in the school. is this true?" Miora, Katashi's mother asked. Her voice was calm.

"You see, Mrs Reneld, I only slapped Katashi, because he lied to uhm.." She paused, she didn't know the group of hoodlums. What were there names?

"To whom?" Miora asked.

"To a few of my friends.. well, he owed one girl a bit of money, and he didn't pay her back. he spent it on someone else. And well.. you see.." Yuna paused, putting on a pouty face, she said; "He hit me back"

Fuming, Miora, and Sophia's eyes were wide. "I am digusted in your behavior young man! I am truly sorry, Yuna. Katashi and I should go, he has to speak with his father of this un-exeptable behavior." With that, the Renelds left the house.

"I'm tired, mother. It's Friday, and i'm going to take a shower." with that, Yuna walked upstairs, where her only friend in the house, Chi waited for her. She smiled " Hello there, Yuna." She beamed. Yuna smiled. "Good afternoon, Chi"

"I brought the outfit from under your bed, it's resting in your closet. Komi said she will be picking you up at ten thirty, with her boyfriend. You only have a few hours. now, go take a shower, and have a nap. Goodness knows, you'll need alot of rest"

Yuna laughed at Chi's motherly behavior. "yes Chi. Thank you for everything, oh and Sophia asks for me, you'll cover, right?" Chi nodded. "Oh thank you! I love you like a sister!" Chi nodded, and then ushered Yuna into the bathroom, where she shut the door. Smiling, she thought; 'Yuna is growing up so fast. I just hope she'll be safe tonight.'

* * *

Before leaving, Chaos stopped to talk to Shuyin and Tidus. "Shuyin, Tidus. You two have grown into fierce wolves. You're mother and father will be proud of you. I expect you, aswell as the ten other recruits to come home safely. I expect little injuries. Now go, round up the wolves, and head out"

The twins nodded. They left Chaos' lounge, and walked down the hall, where they found the ten awaiting recruits, and their friends. Rikku got up from Gippals lap. "So, what's the deal?"

"We're going to a club tonight. We're going to stop a breakout"

Lenne and Rikku giggled. "Yess! A club, finally! girls, let's go get ready!" Lenne said, punching her into into the air. The girls, along with Lulu, and Pain followed Lenne and Rikku out of the room, and into Lenne's room, where the makeup, and clothing was.

"Shit, Shuyin, I don't know how you can handle her. Lenne. I'm fucking amazed." Gippal said.

"I'm amazed too." Was his response.

* * *

Chi stood over Yuna, shaking her shoulder. "Yuna, time to wake up, you've got to get ready for tonight. Komi and Geha are coming to pick you up in.. twenty five minutes. Your outfit is waiting in the bathroom, i'll go distract Sophia while you get ready, i'll be up in a while." She explained, before leaving the room.

Yuna stood, and made her way towards the bathroom, she showered. And wrapped a towel around her small form. She blow dried her hair and flipped it outwards. She outlined her eyes with a bit of eyeliner, and extended the length of her lahses with mascara. She sprinkled body glitter on her face and arms, and applied bubblegum flavoured lipgloss, and sprayed herself with a bit of jasemine scented perfume, not over-powering, but just nice.

Taking the outfit out of the bag. She grimaced. "Oh my.." she thought, looking at the outfit. "I think this is too much"

She then started putting on the shirt. When completed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked niced, actually. Not over-revealing, just enough to tease. She had never been to a club, but figured she'd be okay, because she had taken hip-hop dancing lessons, and a bit of jazz. So, she wouldn't look like a total idiot.

Her outfit consisted of a light pink strapless skin tight top, and over that was a hit pink tight fitting zip up hoddie which was partly left un-done, it showed a bit of her tanned stomach. She often tanned when she had a bit of free time.

Then, resting on her hips, were a pair of light blue tight fitting hip-huggers, which were bieng held up by a white belt, and on her feet were high-top pink converse.

She trusted Komi's fashion sense, she bid Chi good-bye, before clibiming out of her window. Whenever she needed to get away, she would often climb down the vines by her balcony, so therefor, she was a good climber.

She hearde a beep outside, she giggled with excitment. "Bye Chi, thanks for everything!" She then skipped towards her window, and started to climb out.

**

* * *

Tidus, Shuyin, Lenne, Rikku, Gippal, Lulu, Baralai, Paine, Wakka, Dona, and the rest of the recruits had arrived at the club a short time ago. They had made sure to hide their tattoo's, that way no one would get supicious. Rikku and Lenne were dancing together, the beat was fast, which was more fun to dance too. A few guys were staring, and Shuyin couldn't help it. He became rather jelous. And Gippal was thinking of dancing with them, knowing that if one guy tried to cut in, he'd punch the bastard out.**

"Tidus.." A seductive voice came out of nowhere, turning, the boy was greeted by a tall exotic looking girl. "Dona." he greeted with a nod. "Wanna go to the private VIP lounge and fuc-" she was cut off by Tidus. "Uh how bout you get go get me a drink." She pouted. "Fine." she muttered.  
He kept alert, looking around for any signs of a gun war, or things that might seem out of place.

"Tidus." Turning, he nodded. "Gippal, what's up?" he looked around. "The leader of the blitz gang came in a minute ago, he was with his girl, and that girl from this morning. The one who slapped Katashi.." he paused. "One of the wolves got a good view of her, She's in neither Clan, and looked pretty clueless"

"What about the girl?" Tidus asked.

"The girl belongs to Geha, apparently her name is Komi, she's been with Geha for a while know, apparently she know's of our clan, and Geha's. There's a blitz tattoo on her back I saw it when she was coming in.." Gippal explained.

"Did you get the other girls name? The one whole came with Geha, and Ms. Komi"

"Yeah, her name's Yuna"

"Well then, Yuna should not be here. Let's just pray she gets out of this fight alive." Tidus said. Gippal nodded. Agreeing with him. This was no place for a girl like her.

* * *

The packed club, gave Yuna a rather good adrenalin rush. She grabbed Komi;s hand. "Lets go dancing." She said as she pulled her towards the floor, and started to move her hips to the fast song, which was: Missy Elliott Ft. Ciara Ft. Fat Man Scoop's: Lose Control.

Occasionally Tidus would glance at the brunette who was shaking her hips in a rhythmatic form. She was indeed innocent, so clueless. He really did hope she made it out okay.

He smiled as he watched her sing: "Well ma' name is Ciara for all you fly fella's no one can do it better"

Her friend, Komi then sung: "She'll sing on acapella"

He then averted his attention to the bar as he watched Geha talk to the bartender. He couldn't make out the words, though.

"Got everything set up for tonight?" Geha asked.

The Bartender nodded. "Yessir"

"Good." Geha responded. "Now, gimme a rum and coke." he said, handing him the correct amount of gil.

* * *

Lenne and Rikku who were dancing looked over their shoulders, "Ohmigosh!" Rikku squealed.

"What?" asked Lenne. "That's the girl form this morning, the one who hit Katashi"  
Lenne took a sip of her drink. "She has some moves." "Wanna go dance with her?" Rikku asked. "no. We'd be getting in the way. Putting her life in danger. Let's just go talk to her." Rikku nodded.

Currently, Yuna and Komi were dancing rather.. what's the word.. close. The song was really fast, and most people were out of control. Yuna's hands were on Komi's hips, and Komi's on Yuna's.

They were laughing as they danced to the song.

Then, the two girls from this morning walked over to them, Yuna recognized them and smiled warmly. "HEY!" She shouted over the music. Rikku and Lenne smiled. "You're pretty good at dancing"

"Uh thanks. I've never really been to one of these before.." Yuna explained. Komi laughed.

"We can tell, we've never seen you around." Lenne explained. Yuna nodded. Rikku walked up to

Yuna, "I'm Rikku, and that's Lenne. Thanks for.. this morning!" she smiled. "No problem. I'm Yuna"

"Nice meeting you, Yuna. Wanna get something to drink?" Lenne asked.

"Sure, why not." Making their way to the bar, Yuna only ordered a coke. The bartneder nodded, before grinning, he poured the coke, but added some sort of pill, he handed the drink to Yuna and the other, after the bartender said Yuna's drink was on the house, they left without a second thought.

**

* * *

And that's when it happened. Innocent dancers, and people who were drinking were stunned. The sound of a gun fire went off. The screams were almost glass shattering, and on instinct, everyone was running to the door, pushing and shoving. Sadly, not everyone made it out. "Go take Yuna, get out of here now," Geha barked at Komi, who whimpered. "Yeah. Okay." Grabbing Yuna's arm,**

Komi shoved through the mosh of people. She felt her grip loosening. "HOLD ON, YUNA!" she shouted. It was odd. The music was still blaring. The gunshots were increasing. Getting louder.

Yuna stopped, feeling rather sick, she managed looking over her shoulder. Lenne and Rikku were fighting against two buff looking boys. They didn't standing a chance. By now, Komi's grip on her arm was gone. With courage, and she would most likely regret this, Yuna ran. She ran towards Rikku and Lenne. She jumped, and landed on on of her buff guys. Looking rather greatful, Lenne and Rikku attemped to break a window. They needed to leave, unseen.

"We should've stayed there, she's a goner!" Rikku exclaimed, desperatly trying to smash on of the alrge winows, without cutting herself.

"We can't bring her home! What would Chaos say? What would everyone else say?" Lenne shouted, trying to ignore the pounding headache, and the blaring music. The gunshots weren't helping either.

* * *

I looked around, where was the bastard? Where was he? Turning, I saw him. He was telling Komi to leave with Yuna. But.. she didn't seem to listen, she turned, seeing my friends, Lenne and Rikku, fighting with two guys, and she ran to then, and jumped on one of them. "Silly girl." I muttered I saw Geha walking slowly towards me, I saw the knife he was trying to hide. I couldn't help but smirk. "Why are triyng to hide the knife?" I asked. I looked around the smokey club, people were still pushing trying to get out.

Then I looked back to that girl with brown hair, she was still lying on the ground.. she was.. knocked out? I couldn't worry about her now. No way in hell. I looked at Geha, he looked pissed. This was going to be a tough fight. He tried to punch me, but I dodged it, luckily, I countered back, hitting his jaw, he got me good with a cheap shot, a kick to my shin, And I tripped over someone.

I groaned, I had tripped over that silly girl. By now, Geha was towering over me, He had the blade, and it was coming towards me. Where were my friends? My brother. Then it happened, out of no where, Shuyin tackled Geha to the ground. "Grab the girl, take her the Chaos, get her cleaned up, I have Geha." Shuyin paused. "And for gods sake, be careful"

I nodded greatfully at Shuyin.Having him as a brother was one of the best things in like. We always looked out for eachother. I looked over at the girl. She was still knocked out. I groaned. "Damnit." I murmered. Another thing on my shoulders, I had to carry this girl. A girl I didn't even freggin know!

* * *

Lenne, and Rikku were waiting out by the Dodge Ram black tinted window pick up truck, the remaining recruits, aswell as the gang had returned home. Well, Wakka was still waiting with the girls, same with Lulu. "Hurry up, Shuyin.." Lenne murmered. "Look!" Rikku said pointing. Out came Shuyin and Tidus, Shuyin had a bit of a limp, and Tidus' shin was killing him, but the thing

Lenne noticed was the girl that Tidus was carrying. She nudged Rikku, who giggled.

"You okay?" Wakka asked.

"Dandy, Just dandy." Came Tidus' smart ass response.

* * *

**Finishing Authours Notes: Whoo back from PEI and Nova Scotia had alot of fun, this was the remake, didja' like it? No FLAMERS!**


	2. The Eff Word

**Authours Notes: Heheh, I am soo glad you like The ficcie soo far. I saw another one like it a while ago.. and I can't remember where. I know it was with gangs and stuff. I'm not copying it, though, so don't flame me for that, and don't hate me. This ficcie is going to be totally 100 MY WORK! Hehehe. **

**Oh, and in Chapter one, i'm sorry for the typos.  
Oh, in this chpater.. I use the "eff" word alot in one sentence. Heh Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy X, or X2 characters, kk?**

* * *

As soon as the group of six -Tidus, Yuna, Shuyin, Lenne, Rikku, Wakka- arrived home that night, a few wolves who were still awake, looked at them funnily, Tidus ordered them to go to their rooms, because he didn't want them to stare at Yuna, the way they were staring._ (Jelousy?)_

There was something about this girl, Tidus didn't know what it was. She seemed like a key to something. If this were any other girl, she would have still been at the club.

"Where do you want to put her?" Rikku asked.

"We'll just put her in my room." Tidus snapped. His voice was low, like he was seriously thinking of something. The other four nodded in agreement. Rikku retired to her room, saying she was "tired" of course, that was just another excuse to see Gippal, and Wakka went to his and Lulu's room.

Lenne looked over at Shuyin, who had a bit of a limp. "Are you okay?" She asked as he sat down on a chair. He nodded. "Yeah. just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all." Of course, Lenne wasn't paying much attention, her eyes were averted onto the leg he said was hurting. "Come on." she said. Helping him up. "Where are we going"

"We're going to our room, i'm going to take a clear look at your leg"  
With that, the two, with a bit of difficulty, advanced towards their room. Suddenly, thinking of a great idea, she grinned. "I'll be right back!" Shuyin nodded. "Okay." Lenne rushed towards Rikku's room. "Rik, get over here, now!" recognizing the voice, Rikku walked towards the doors and opened it. "Yeah?"

"Come on, I want to see what Tidus is doing with the new girl, Yuna." Rikku nodded. "I'll be back, Gippie!"

Tidus set her down on his bed, turning on the besdside lamp, he was rather aware that Rikku and Lenne were standing by the door, trying no to be caught, or worse, seen. Only to get a laugh, Tidus picked her up again, and set her carefully under the blankets. He snickered. "This'll be great." he whispered. He brushes a few strands of hair away from her face, bending down, he whispered; "Goodnight." 'Wait a minute, why did that feel so funny?' he thought. He didn't enjoy that tingling feeling rush through him a few seconds ago. What the hell was going on?

Rikku and Lenne's eyes were wide, they shared a giggle, before walking down the halls, pretending nothing happened. "ohmigosh!" Rikku squealed in a whisper. "That was soo cute!" Lenne nodded. "I know! We should go and see her tonight, make sure she's doing okay."

The two girls nodded. With that, they returned to their own rooms.

As soon as Lenne finished looking as Shuyin's leg, which yes was broken, she wrapped it up for him. "There we go, you're all better!" Shuyin looked at her like she was insane. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, come on, we should get you to bed. You've had a rough day, and i'm sure that broken leg of yours isn't helping." Lenne then attempted to help him get up, but failed terribly. "Okay, one more try!" And, success! She had managed to get him up, helping him towards their bed, she helped him lay down. She was about to leave, when he caught her arm., he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They stared at eachother, slowly, they moved closer, and closer.  
Just then, there was a knock. As much as Lenne wanted to be with him that night, she sighed. "One minute." she walked towards the bedroom door, and opened it, slightly. "Oh, hey Rikku. Stay right there, i'll be out in a minute."

Rikku nodded as Lenne walked back to her boyfriend. Giving him a quick kiss, she winked. "I'll be back in a few minutes." he groaned. "You better!" he joked. Laughing, Lenne caught up with Rikku.

"Tidus' room?"

"Tidus' room." Rikku agreed. With that, the two walked towards the the blonde haired Clan Leaders room, where he saw Yuna laying there, fast asleep. Or.. unconcious, but what was the difference?

They heard a noise, turning around, they were greeted by Yuna, who was sitting up. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice was groggy. "Lenne, and Rikku, remember us?" Rikku asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Oh, right, I remember you, Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a safe place, silly." Rikku giggled.

"You're so kind to me." She paused. Smiling. "Wanna know something?"

"Sure." They both responded.

Oh my god. As I awoke I was greeted by the darkness, and a pounding headache. As my eyes became aware of my surroundings, I sat upright, this was not my room, nor was it my house. I gulped. It was morning.

"Hu-hello?" I asked. No one answered. I swung my feet lazily over the bed tossing the rather warm blankets aside. I looked around. This room belonged to a boy, judging by the un-tidiness and the way the room was decorated.  
Who's house was I in? I sure as hell didn't know. I found my way to the door, opening it, I was greeted by a hallways with numerous doors. I followed straight, which led to a flight of stairs, fifteen steps. I walked down them, and I was greeted by more turns and hallways, with many doors.

I heard a few voices up ahead, so I followed the noise. My head hurt, and when I mean hurt, I mean ached! I didn't drink anything last night.. maybe I was kidnapped.. at least I wouldn't have to see Katashi or Sophia anymore..

I held onto my head as I entered the room where the voices were. They all stopped talking, and looked at me.

"So, what are we going to do? She knows way to much. She'll go home, and wonder what happened to you; Lenne, and Rikku, she knows you now. She's not a Wolf, no tattoo. Damn. I don't know what to do. I'm stumped, ya?"

"Wakka, you're always stumped. I say, that she goes through initiation.. get her the tattoo, and viola, she's a wolf, it's simple." Shuyin said, leaning back in his chair. "But.."

"But what?" Lenne asked. Currently only clad in her pajama pants, and a t-shirt. "What about her family, and the scum she's to marry?" Rikku grinned, standing she said. "Forget 'em! She told me last night about her screwed up life!"

Everyone -Tidus, Dona, Wakka, Lulu, Baralai, Paine, Gippal, Shuyin, and Lenne- stared at Rikku. "When did she tell you?" Lulu asked.

"Last night, silly!" Rikku giggled. Thinking they were crazy.

"I'm not "silly" when did she tell you last night?" Lulu asked, again.

"Well, she told me when we got home, when Tidus set her in his room, Lenne and I walked in to put the blankets on her, and she woke up, demanding to know where she was, We told her a safe place, and then she said; want to know something?" and we nodded, and then she talked about her life. Duh!" Lenne smiled nervously, but Rikku acted rather proud.

"She knows us, and we know her. I like this Yuna girl.." Paine said. It was often rare that Paine took such a liking to someone. She always seemed rather cold, like her younger sister, Lulu; "I agree."

"Morning, Yuna!" Rikku greeted, her and Lenne rushed over to their new friend, and glomped her. "Ow." Yuna winced. They let go. "Oh my, sorry!" she appologized. Blinking, Yuna looked around the room, she looked a bit nervous. "Uh.."

After what seemed like hours, Yuna now knew who Rikku, and Lenne's friends were. She wanted to know why they had different colours wolves tottooed on their arms and lower backs, but decided to keep it to herself.

"Anything else a rich brat like you might need to know?" Dona, who was sitting in a chair, looking at her nails asked.

Raising her brow, she replied "I'm not a "rich brat" as you put it. Sure, I live in a big house, and go to a wealthier school, but that does not make me the brat. And yes, I would like to know why i'm here, instead of in my home. And if you have a problem with that, then you can fuck off."

No one ever talked to Dona like that. Not unless they wanted to die. A sudden rush of anger filled Yuna, surprisingly, Dona did not lunge at Yuna, nor come back with a smart ass remark. She stood, with a final glare, she left the rather large kitchen.

"Whoa." Came Gippal's remark.

Finally, after many, long hours, Yuna finally understood what Rikku, and Lenne were, and why she was here, instead of at her house. That's when she remembered; "Oh shit, I have school!"

"Yuna, it's Saturday.." Lulu said, patting the brunettes shoulder.

"No, I have a meeting with the principal, about the whole situation on Friday, remember when I slapped Katashi? Oh man, i'm so gunna be late!" with that, she- Yuna- began to hurry around the kitchen, looking for her shoes, or something she had from Friday night.

"Yuna, come on, you can borrow something of mine," Lenne began, Lulu knowing what she was about to say, finished with; "and for gods sake, Tidus give her a ride to the highschool!"

Yuna was going to be late if she didn't have a fast ride, so what better idea then to have her behind him, on a rather fast motorcycle? It took a good five minutes for her to get changed, and showered. Finally, she came down in a pair of rather form fitted light blue flare, being held up by a thick white belt, resting on her shoulders, was a baby pink tight fitted longsleeved shirt.

She smiled at Tidus, before announcing; "Ready to go?"

As much as he wanted to deny it, he had to admit she was hot. Even when he carried her home from the club, she was hot. Holy fuck, just what the fuck was going on with him? was he fucking loosing his fucking mind? God, he didn't fucking know!

Tidus nodded, handing her a helmet, which she accepted, she looked at him with curiosity. "Uhm?"

"You'll see" came his response.

The two walked outside, and Yuna's eyes were wide. For the first time, Tidus noticed that her eyes were two different colours, one blue the other green, he sat on the bike, and reved the engine. "Hop on." he called.

Yuna nodded, she onto him for dear life, and well, surprisingly, Tidus knew he would get used to this feeling.

Arriving at the school, Yuna said to him; "Will you.. come in with me? I mean.. the principle is really.. mean and well.."

"Yeah, sure i'll come in with you." Turning the bike off, he caught up with ehr as she walked inside of the school. A few students serving severe detention, and being tutoured looked at them strangely.

Ignoring the weird looks, Yuna came to the principals door. Knocking twice, she heard a gruff voice say; "Come on in." biting her lip, she smield at the boy infront of her. "Thanks. See you in a few.." quietly she whispered; "hours"

Holy Yevon! A few hours? That was a lie, Tidus thought he would be waiting for her all day. Finally, she emerged from the principals office, and sighed relieved "Don't worry, it's all good now." "I thought i'd be waiting for years." She smiled, and suddenly, he remembered. She would become a wolf.. which meant she would have to sleep with him.. he couldn't do that, she was too innocent. That's when he remembered, Someone, as long as they were the first person, could ask for her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Do you want to become one of us? A wolf?" he asked, his tone was serious. She nodded. "More then anything." her eyes were twinkling like stars.

"Fine. You'll come with me, to the club tonight, where you'll meet Chaos, who yes, is the leader of our Clan. Shu, and I are second in command."

Yuna nodded. "O-okay."

"Yay, you're going to become our sister! This is soo cool!" Rikku said bouncing on her bed. Currently, Paine, Lulu, Lenne, Yuna, and Rikku were all sitting, scattered somewhere in Rikku's room.

"It is indeed a rather exciting event. But.. in order to become one of us, Yuna, you do know the initiation, right?" Lulu asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Initi-wha?" Yuna asked, clueless.

Paine smacked her forhead. "She's done for." The brunette looked as if she were about to cry, patting her back, Paine then explained this whole initiation.

"M'kay, this initiation is an extreme deal. Girls rarely ever join our clan, and if they do, the leaders, Chaos, Shuyin, and Tidus need to know they're trustworthy so.." Paine paused, watching as Yuna urgered her to go on.

"So, the girl goes through an initiation. She has to sleep with either Shuyin, or Tidus. If either refuses, then the first person who asks, gets them for the night." Yuna's jaw dropped. "The harder thing is.." Lulu added. "If you don't sleep with someone, to become a wolf, then you can't ever talk to us, again, nor can you call, or hang out with us,. You have to act like we don't exist."

"So, what's it gonna be?" Rikku asked.

Sighing deeply, she stood. "Fine."

"Fine what?" Rikku asked.

"I'll sleep with whoever gets me.. You girls are the only family i've ever really had. . so i'll sleep with whoever takes me, and we'll go from there"  
Lenne grinned, standing she jumped on Yuna. "YAY! Everyone, I think tonight, us girls should celebrate, and introduce our new soon to be sister, to Chaos!"

"I'm in." Yuna said.

"Diddo!" Rikku giggled.

"Hell with it." Lulu and Paine said in unison. This usually meant yes.

"I've heard quite the talk of this Yuna girl." Chaos explained to Tidus. They were currently sitting in the VIP lounge in a rather expensive night club.

"She's pretty popular. Just this morning she told Dona to fuck off.." Tidus explained.  
Chaos laughed. "About time someone told her where to go. She is clean, right?"

"Yeah, we scanned her ID this morning, well, Shinra did, she was as clean as clean got."

"Good." Taking a sip of his drink, he smiled. "You know, this Yuna wants to become a wolf, there is initiation. Are you going to take her?"

"I can't, she's just too innocent for me.. Shuyin agreed, plus he said he had something to do tonight with Lenne. I don't even want to think about it." Tidus explained.

"Guesse who she's going to be taken by, then?" Chaos asked.

"Who?"

"Seymour. He came up to me this morning and asked her for. I said yes. I didn't think you would back out"  
Tidus remainedd quiet. "There she is over there, with Rikku and Lenne." he growled, now pissed off. Chaos averted his attention. "She's a beautiful girl, Tidus. I would hate to see her go to waste by Seymour."

"Yeah, she's pretty, she's nice, she's everything. But i'm not taking her. She's too pure. If you say she's so beautiful, why don't you take her."

"I would if I were younger, but you know I don't do girls that young. She's eighteen, you're age, Tidus. Think about it. Seymour is twenty-five. But, It won't really matter anymore."

"Hello, my name's Chaos, and yours?" Chaos asked, extending his hand.

"Yuna." She flashed a smile, and excepted his hand shake. "Tidus, i'm going to need you to go off with the others, Ms. Yuna and I need to discuss a few things.  
With a grumble, Tidus left the VIP lounge, leaving Chaos and Yuna to talk.

"Seymour's going to take her." Tidus explained to his brother. The two were sitting at the bar with Wakka and Gippal, discussing nothing in particular.

"What? I thought you were, ya?" Wakka asked, somewhat confused.

"I can't take her, I mean, look at her, she's too god damned innocent.." He grumbled.

The guys looked over to where Yuna and the girls were, Yuna was dancing, laughing, and overall having a good time. Opening her eyes, they locked with his, and he was lost in a trance, looking away with a blush, Yuna resumed with her dancing.

"Fine, i'll tell Chaos i'll take her.." Tidus mumbled.

"That's more like it, brother." Shuyin said, patting his back.

Tonight, it was going to be the night I would join the clan, and become a sister to my new best friends. I was worried. I wasn't experienced, the lest I had done was kiss someone, nothing more.

Another question which came to mind was, who was going to take me? Something told me it wasn't going to be Tidus. It was going to be someone else. Not a leader, but someone who asked for me.

We arrived back at the rather pretty warehouse, Chaos was waiting for us, with someone by his side, he has blue hair, and violet eyes. He appeared to be half guado. I think his name was Seymour, I'm not quite sure though.

"Ah, there she is, another soon to be wolf." Chaos said, giving me a friendly hug, he turned to this blue haired boy. "Seymour, is-" He was cut off by Tidus. "Not taking you, I will." He stood by me, and I looked at Chaos.

"Who said I want you to take her, Seymour asked, so he should get her."

"Yeah, i'm a leader, I get her." Tidus growled.

"How about you two.. fight for her"  
Seymour, and Tidus nodded. It was a fist fight, no weapons allowed. It consisted of a few punches, and kicks, as we all would have guessed, Tidus won. He has a bleeding lip, and nose, nothing big, he smiled proudly, walking towards Yuna.

"Have fun." Is a lower voice, Chaos added. "Tidus, make sure you do it"

Rikku and Lenne gave me a thumbs up, saying they'd see me in the morning. I was really nervous. Tidus came towards me, asking if I was ready to go. I nodded. "Ready as i'll ever be." "  
It's okay to be nervous." He told me, leading up towards his room.

* * *

**Well.. here's chapter two. It sucks. I don't know if I like this fic anymore.. the reviews are nice.. but I don't know if it's worth continuing.. I might though. I probably will end up finishing this story, even though it's nit as nifty as the first one I had started on.**


	3. Becoming

**Authours Notes: Hey hey, back with chapter three, I hope you all like it, and happy be-lated Easter to you guyz . girlz aswell!  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own anything, right?  
Warning: This chapter contains just a bit of fluff.  
Don't Flame me either, okay?  
Sorry it took so long, there was alot of things that have been going on with me lately. xD and now with this new No replying to reiview rules. Pfft. Oh well. Anyway, enjoy everyone! Oh, there's only fluff. I'm not really in the Romanc-ey mood. le sigh.**

"Yeah, no need to worry." Tidus told him. "I know what I have to do."

Meanwhile, Yuna was off with the other girls, talking about something. He saw Dona off in the corner,sulking about something. "Omhmygosh, Yuna!" Rikku said excitedly.

"We're going to have a new sister! This is awesome!" Lenne added in. Paine and Lulu kept silent, though the amused looks on their faces cleary read the they wanted Yuna as a "sister" as much as Rikku and Lenne did.

Tidus waved Yuna over, hugging her friends she smiled nervously. "Well, here I go.. wish me luck." and they did just that.

"Come on." Tidus said, he looked worn out, and tired. As the two arrived at his room, Tidus told her to sit wherever, he walked towards the bathroom, where he examined his cuts. "Ow, fuck." he whispered. "You know, as much as I hate him, Seymour has a good punch. I never usually fight for girls."

Yuna smiled. "Thank you" seeing Tidus examine his cuts, she sighed. "Tidus, come here." she patted a spot on the bed next to her,

He looked at her, sitting down beside her, Yuna moved rather closer to him, her eyes were fixed on the little battle wounds. "Hm.." Her fingers brushes against his nose and lips; as she whispered; "Cura"

He stared at her, not believing what was happening. Yuna? A white mage? This was soo.. unbelievable. The pain, and the whimpy scars from Seymour's nails were gone. Nothing but the blood marks were there.

"You.. You're a white mage"  
Yuna nodded. "Yes I am. I can heal many wounds, only small ones, like scratches and things, I just need to concentrate." she explained. Standing, she walked towards the washroom, where she dampened a wash cloth. She returned to Tidus' side, where she wiped away the remaining blood.

I tossed the cloth aside. "You're all cleaned up now.." I told him.I oddly found myself getting lost in his eyes though. How could someone have eyes soo blue? It seemed impossible. The lights weren't on, but the moon, and city lights were shining clearly through a half opened window.

Tidus' eyes were shining, and he was a rather tanned guy. The whole time I was checking him out, I didn't notice he was "observing me aswell."

She was breath taking. The street light reflected off of her pale skin, her eyes, which were two different colours, were shining like diamonds or something. I couldn't really describe her.

Wait a minute.. this wasn't right. I shouldn't be doing this. I am supposed to sleep with her, and in the morning pretend like nothing had ever happened. Not fall for her. Why the fuck am I getting so attatched to her? And thinking she was "breath-taking"? what the hell was that? If I was to be the next leaderof the wolf clan, I had to stop thinking of Yuna like that. I'm supposed to be independant.

I could sense something about her. There was a strange aura which seemed to strike me. Like I wanted to be close to her. I could also sense that she was a key, like she knew something I didn't know. . . I wasn't going to pry into her buisness just yet.  
Suddenly, I had a wicked idea.

I leant closer, and closer into to her, just as we were about to kiss, I moved away quickly and whispered;

'Gotcha'

'Gotcha..' at first she didn't know what Tidus was talking about, he grabbed her wrists, and tackled her to the bed, he began to tickle her sides, causing the poor Yuna to burst out into a fit of giggles.

"T-tid-us, S-t-t-o-p!" She strained. His hands moved from her sides, to under her arms, then to her feet, then back to her stomach.

"Never!" he cried out, with a proud smile. Suddenly, he stopped, and stared at her, her laughs soon died down, and she looked at him, as if questioning; what are you doing?

"Yuna?" Tidus asked, still pinning her between him, and the bed.

"Yeah?" she asked, not noticing anything.

"You knew, that becoming a Wolf, meant risking your life, Our enemies are the Blitz Clan, a fierce clan.. and why you wanted to join is beyond me.. no one is going to protect you or any-"

Tidus was cut off by Yuna, she pressed her lips against his. That was one way to shut him up.

She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "I know." she replied.

"Good." he kissed her again. This time, Tidus kissed her somewhat more.. deeper.

He knew what his job was; he had to take this Yuna girl, and that he would do. though, as he kissed her, he felt different, he never felt like this when he took any other girl, so why was she so different? 'cut it out, Tidus.' he scolded himself silently.

Yuna's arms came up, locking around his neck, he stopped kissing her lips, and moved down to her neck. At first, as he kissed her neck, she laughed, because he was tickling her, but she got used to it, and enjoyed his kissing her neck. As weird as it may seemed, it was one of her weak spots.

Tidus stopped kissing her neck, and worked his way down to her shoulderblades, which were bare, because her shirt was strapless. After kissing her shoulder blades, he moved his way back up to her neck, and then to her lips, where he 'Talking Kissed' her. Something Yuna had never done before, but it was a rather interesting kiss.

'He's kissing me sensless..' Yuna thought, she was rather excited, things like this never happened to her before. The two pulled away, and Tidus looked at her, he then said; "You also know, to become a Wolf, I have to take you for the night?" to be honest, Tidus felt so awful. He did not like the idea of taking away her innocence, just because he was told to.

His attention averted back to her, and Yuna nodded. "What are you waiting for, then?"

Tidus smirked. "Fine then." With that, he did take her, starting off, by kissing her lips, and then, he kissed her senseless.

The next morning, Lulu, Paine, Lenne, and Rikku were sitting at a table in the kitchen, talking. The guys were over talking to Chaos, and wouldn't be back for sometime. This morning, Tidus had called Ling for Yuna's Tattoo Appointment before leaving.

"The suspense is killin' me! I wonder how Yunie did last night!" Rikku squealed.

Lenne blinked. "Yunie?" she asked.

"Uh-duh! It's a new nickname for her. I should give everyone nicknames, ending in ie!" the blonde decided.

As the girls continued to talk, Yuna, now fully dressed in clothing, had made her way down the hall, and the the flight of stairs, on the way, Dona stopped her.

"Did you have fun last night?" she hissed with an evil glare.

"Fun? try: Having a blast." came Yuna's smart comeback.

"Well, just to let you know.." Dona started, getting all fussy. "Tidus doesn't stay with one girl. He's a leader, and well uh.. he needs a strong girl to help him lead, and that girl is me!" she snapped.

"Really? I think Tidus would love to know this." Yuna said, with an amused look on her face.

"Do what you want. But i'm just letting you know! so don't get to close!" And with that, Dona stomped off down the hall.

"Weird person." Yuna murmered, shaking her head. She made into the kitchen, and announced; "Good Morning."

Rikku stood, rushing towardsher; "YUNIE!" she cried, hugging her, Lenne pryed Rikku off, giving Yuna quick hug. "So..?" she asked, somewhat eager.

Paine and Lulu exchanged looks, before smiling at Yuna. "How did it go, last night with Tidus?" Lulu asked. It was indeed a rare thing to see Lulu acting so kind to someone new.

"Uh.." Yuna blushed beet red. "I-it w-was n-nice." she stuttered.

"Nice?" Paine asked with a smirk. Oh how she loved embarassing Yuna.

"It was.." she paused "incredible." Yuna admitted.

"Hehe, I thought so." Rikuk paused. "Anyway, your tattoo appointment is at 11:30AM, which gives you, 30 minutes to look around, after that, we need to go get some new clothes, and a present for Chaos."

"Uhm... how come?" Yuna asked, confused.

"A) I don't think you want to wear the same outfit over and over again, and B) It's Chaos' birthday, so we need to get him a gift for tonight, because we're throwing him a party, on the beach."

Yuna nodded. "O-okay then." To be honest, she was rather afraid of getting the tattoo. Then going to a party, where there could be another fight.. man, this was all too much.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Paine said with a wink.

"Hey Ling!" Lenne called, walking into the tattoo shop. Out stepped Ling, long raven hair reached her chest, with side sweep bangs, From what Yuna saw, the girl had a tattoo on her her lower stomach, and a few crawling up her arms. She had a few peircings aswell.

"Hey there, Lenne!" Ling greeted, giving her a hug.

She looked over at Yuna, and smield warmly. "Hey, i'm Ling, the tattoo artist of doom, you must be Yuna. Tidus called this morning, giving me your tattoo description."

Yuna nodded. "Yup!"

"Cool, go sit on the victim chair, and i'll be right over." Yuna did as she was told, she looked around nervously.

Ling walked over to Rikku, and Lenne, the two that went with Yuna to get her tattoo. "Did Ti say anything to you about her tattoo?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"No, why?" Rikku responded.

"Because she is getting a Black Coloured wolf on her back.."

Rather surpised, Lenne managed to say; "That's odd, because he only took her last night, and he only met her a day ago, nothing serious could have happened.. I'll talke to Tidus about it.."

Ling nodded. "Okay." In a louder voice, she said; "Let's get to work!"

"Wow, Yunie, you're brave, you didn't cry at all! i'm surprised, and you even got a black one, you're really lucky!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Yeah, a black one? What's so special about that?" Yuna asked.

So, Lenne and Rikku explained to Yuna about the tattoo ranks, and in the end, Yuna understood what they meant.

"Well.. nothing serious happened between us, I swear, I think maybe he messed up or something, but i'll ask him..."

"Yeah, okay." Lenne said.

"But right now, we've got quite a bit of shopping to do! we need gifts for Chaos, and an outfit each for the party, oh gosh, and who could forget, a swimsuit incase we go swimming!" Rikku gushed.

Lenne and Yuna looked at eachother. "Rikku, calm down, we have all day.." Yuna said. That's whn she remembered, Sophia.. her step mother, she probably had the whole damned police force out looking for her.  
Tomorrow, tomorrow she would go see Sophia, she had to.

"Ooh, look at this bikini!" Rikku exclaimed, it was pink, it tied around your neck, and clipped around her back, and the bottoms tied on either side, it had little white palm tree's on it. "70 gil? I think i'm going to faint!" Rikku sighed. She reached into her yellow purse, and pulled out the amount of gil, after paying the cashier, she waited for Lenne and Yuna.

"I think I like this one.." Lenne decided. It was much like Rikku's; tied up around the neck, and clipped on the back, the side of either bottom tied up. It was a pale blue, and it had thin veritcal white stipes going down.

"It's pretty, but I think i'm going for this one." Yuna held up a bikini which tied around the neck, and back, the sides on the bottoms tied up too. It was pale yellow, with red hawaiian print flowers on it.

The two girls paid, and followed Rikku around the mall, as she got them to try on various outfits, shoes, and accesories. "God Rikku, slow down, my feet are killing me!" Lenne said, sitting on the the nearst bench, she had three shopping bags in either hand, Rikku rolled her eyes. "Come on! This is fun admit it, just a few dozen more stores, and we can go home!"

"Are you serious?" Yuna asked, her eyes wide.

"Paine, do you know where Lenne, Rikku, and Yuna went?" Shuyin asked her.

"Yeah, they went off to get Yuna's tattoo, but knowing Rikku, she probably dragged them off to the mall. Poor girls." she replied with a smile and a head shake.

"I'll have to tell Lenne when she gets home to bring her phone (cell phone) with her. She's always forgetting it. Thanks though." With that, Shuyin left Paine's room, and over to a group of guys.

"They're at the mall, Rikku's phone is off, and Lenne forgot hers." Shuyin explained.

"Damn, I'll have to harp on Rikku about keeping her phone on" Tidus said.

It was as if on cue, The door of the warehouse opened, and the three girls entered with numerous shopping bags in either hand.

"Rikku, don't ever do that again!" Lenne cried. "I now have enough clothes to last me a lifetime!" she added.

"Ah well, thank me later." Rikku paused. "Was that a bit too much, Yunie?" Yuna shook her head, "a bit much?"

"Hey, Ti." Rikku greeted, she then dragged the girls upstairs, and into her room. "RIKKU REMEMBER YOUR DAMNED PHONE NEXT TIME, THAT'S WHY I GOT IT FOR YOU!" Tidus yelled.

"WHATEVER!" she responded.

The party was huge, people, Wolves only, were scattered everywhere, they were laughing, drinking beer, and literally having a good time. Yuna smiled as she walked around, wearing a white jean mini skirt -courtsey of Rikku- and her bikini top, she was also wearing red flipflips. In her hand was a drink, she had no clue what it was, but it tasted pretty good. On either side, was Rikku, clad in her bathing suit and flipflops, and Lenne, who was wearing for fitting flares, and her bikini top. "I wonder where Gippie is.." Rikku pondered. She looked around, and spotted him talking with a few wolves. "See you girls later, remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

With that, the blonde parted from Lenne and Yuna.

"Speaking of which, where's Tidus and Shuyin?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, see the biggest fire blazing in the middle?" That's where family, close members, and the leaders sit. They're probably talking to Chaos about something." Lenne explained.

"I see."

"Anyway, I'm going to check on Shuyin, alright? See you later!" Yuna nodded, now alone, she decided to leave the packed area, and to a more less packed area. She was walking along the shore line of the beach, She was walking carelessly, not knowing that someone was following her.  
Yuna was thinking. She didn't know what to do, she was a Wolf, but then there was Sophia, everything was all screwed up, and the only thing Yuna felt like doing right now, was crying. Which she was pretty close to doing.

"Hey!" The voice called, she turned, and sighed. "Tidus." she greeted.

"What are you doing out here all alone, it's dangerous!" his voice was cold, and Yuna didn't like him when he was like that.

"I figured, I just needed time to think, okay?" Yuna snapped.

"Think? since when have you ever thought?"

"Since now! I don't know what i'm going to do!" She fell to her knee's, and sighed shakily. Don't you dare cry infront of him.. her mind snapped. But it was too late, small tears had formed, and her now falling hitting the same grains of the beach.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked, sitting beside her.

"I mean, i'm a Wolf now, but then there's my stepmother, and my fiance, who I never wanted to marry in the first place, and Sophia only wants money, but I don't know what to do!" She looked at him, it was only then he noticed she was crying.

"What do you want?" he asked her. "I mean, if you could choose?"

"I want to stay here, and be a Wolf.. but I can't, because Sophia has the whole god damned police force out looking for me!"

"If you want, tomorrow you can go home and get your clothes.. talk to your stepmother, i'll go with you.." he offered.

"Really?" Yuna asked, with a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Of course." Tidus responded.


End file.
